


My Name is Garianna

by innerboo



Series: Kingdom Penguin [1]
Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Body Modification, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Magic, Middle Ages, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Witches, mtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: He was expected and brought up to be the best inventor of his time. But when an old witch shows him magic, his world is changed forever.-mtf!Garianna





	My Name is Garianna

Gary rubbed his eyes. He'd been looking at his textbook so long that his eyes burned, yet he understood none of it. He pushed the book aside and stood up.

Gary flopped onto his bed, wincing as his tie choked him. He got back up and ripped his tie from his body. He looked in the mirror and frowned.

His lab coat emphasized his larger than average shoulders. Despite what others thought, Gary could never see that as a good thing. He ripped the coat off with the same ferocity.

Gary looked back at his reflection. It wasn't perfect, but it was better. Maybe if he had a wig...

Gary shook his head. He needed to get out, or he'd go crazy.

Gary unlocked his window, and dove through it, flopping on soft snow. He embraced the cold, cooling off more than his body.

"I needed this," Gary breathed out, when a blue blur smushed into his face.

"Marianna, I was enjoying the cold," Gary whined.

The puffle jumped back, and started to pile snow on top of him.

"Good girl," Gary murmured. He ruffled Marianna's fur. She purred.

"I'm sorry, Marianna, but I need to go into town alone. I'll get you some chocolate when I'm done."

Marianna jumped for joy and zoomed into the backyard.

Gary relaxed in the snow pile, before standing up. He dusted off his feathers, and—

"Garianna!"

Gary turned just in time to see a green penguin barreling towards him.

She crashed into him, but Gary managed to stay standing.

"Emera," Gary wheezed. "You're crushing me."

Emera let go of Gary. "I'm so sorry. It's just that...I haven't seen you in forever. Also, did you see what I did there with the names? Gary and Marianna, get it?"

"I get it," Gary said, rubbing his arms.

"Speaking of which, where is that puffball?" Emera said, looking around.

"She's probably digging out the backyard," Gary lamented.

"Cute," Emera exclaimed. "Did she find any gold?"

"A little, surprisingly," Gary said. "Don't tell my father, though."

"Cross my heart and hope to fly," promised Emera.

"Anyways, I need your help. There are rumors of a witch in the forest."

"A witch?" Gary repeated.

"Yeah," Emera exclaimed. "And they say that she can brew potions that can transform penguins into other animals. I really want to go, but I'm also a little scared. I mean, what if she turns me into a frog?"

"Huh," Gary said, wondering what the glowing feeling in his chest was.

"Yeah. Freaky, but also kinda cool. Anyways, please come with me. Please?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

Gary scratched his head. "It does sound interesting," he admitted.

Emera whooped. "Yes," she exclaimed. "Come on, let's go."

 

* * *

 

"It sure is out of the way, isn't it?" Gary asked.

"Oh, don't worry," Emera reassured. "Into the forest, hundred and two paces south, west only forty."

"Into the forest" they were. Gary had never seen pine trees so tall.

"What step are we on?" Gary asked.

"We're on...We're on?" Emera's voice faltered. A panicked expression spread across her face.

"Emera, stay calm," Gary soothed, ignoring the panic growing in his stomach.

Emera whimpered. "Gary, I'm so sorry. I counted a hundred and two perfectly. Honest," she said.

"A hundred and two...which means we must be going west now," Gary concluded. "So we can't go back, but if we keep going forward..."

"Keep going forward? But that—" Emera's eyes widened. "If we do that, then we'll eventually reach her."

Gary nodded. "Right, so we just need to keep a look out."

Emera grabbed Gary's hand.

"Alright then, let's go," she said.

Gary's heart started racing, and he wanted to slap himself. The memory of Emera, scared out of her wits, was crystal clear.

"Gary look," Emera exclaimed.

Gary jolted out of his thoughts to see a lofty cottage. It was two stories tall, with walls of round, gray stones.

"It's kinda creepy," Emera whispered.

Gary scratched the back of his head. "It really doesn't look all that different from the royal castle. Just smaller."

Emera squinted. "Yeah, I can see that."

Emera knocked on the door, only for it to swing open and hit the wall with a bang.

Emera jumped. "Scary," she whimpered.

Gary placed a hand on her shoulder. "You trusted the penguin who told you about her, yes?"

Emera gave a tentative nod.

Gary squeezed her shoulder. "I'll go in first, okay?"

Emera took a shaky breath, then nodded. "Okay. I'll scream if I sense anything weird."

Gary let go of Emera. He took in the house for a moment, and then stepped through the doorway.

It was dark, with the only natural light coming from the open door behind him. Despite that, the air was crisp and easy to breathe. It was nothing like he'd expect from a worn down cottage. He took a few deep breaths and tip-toed deeper into the house.

When his eyes adjusted, Gary looked around to see a large counter in the middle of the room. Behind it were shelves filled with glowing potions of various colors.

Gary stepped forward, in awe over the dazzling lights. Their glow was faint but vibrant. He had never seen anything like it.

Another step and a bright light filled the room. A glass orb that had faded into the background now shined.

Gary blinked his eyes, curiosity filling him. That urge to discover and understand was the only thing keeping him upright after his eyes stopped burning.

Inside the glass, he saw a girl. She had long, wavy hair and a stunning blue dress.

"Hello?" Gary called out. The girl looked straight at him and gave a smile so bright and genuine. He could feel her warmth and happiness spread through him.

He was soaking in those feelings, when he heard footsteps sound behind him. Gary spun around, only to see Emera, her arms wrapped around her body.

"Gary? Are you okay?" Emera whispered. "I heard a 'hello', and then you went quiet. Did you find someone?"

"It seems she has."

Emera and Gary snapped to the source of the voice. Stepping out of the shadows was a gray penguin. Her eyes were keen, and her long hair was a silver gray.

"Who are you?" asked Gary.

"Entranced by a glass, a penguin with a harsh past. Her spells shall surpass," the woman recited.

"Wait," Emera said. "I know you. You're the one who gave me the directions."

The old lady smiled. "Green in heart and hue, give her a simple haiku. She will lead the way."

"Do you always speak like that?" Emera asked.

The old woman chuckled. "Of course not. But it is quite fun, wouldn't you say?"

Gary and Emera shared a look. A beat passed, and then a look of realization dawned on Emera's face.

"Gary," Emera exclaimed. "Those three sentence things. The—the poem thing..."

"Haikus?" Gary asked.

Emera clasped her hands together. "Yes, haikus," she exclaimed. "Don't you remember? We used to sneak into the royal library to read them."

Gary nodded, already knowing where this was going.

"You like haikus. She likes haikus. She must be a good person," Emera exclaimed.

Gary smiled. "Sound conclusion, My Lady."

Emera curtsied. "Thank you. I'll be here all week."

The old lady let out a full belly laugh. "Goodness, you two are quite the pair."

"The best," Emera exclaimed.

Gary coughed. "Anyways, who are you? Why are we here?"

"Me? Why, I'm the witch. Who else?" the witch said.

Emera tapped her hands together. "Well, we didn't want to assume."

The witch hummed. "And why you are here? Suggestion or prophesy, pick the one you like."

"Suggestion? Prophesy?" Emera repeated. She whispered into Gary's ear. "Gary, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We don't know anything for certain," Gary said, not bothering to whisper as the witch was just a few feet in front of them.

The witch ignored them and walked towards the east wall.

"To be honest, Dear, I'd thought you'd choose the mirror. That is curious," she mused.

Emera blinked. "Wow, I didn't even notice it. And it's gigantic."

Gary stilled. Staring back at him was that girl again. She was as happy as ever, yet Gary felt terrified.

"Gary?" Emera said, concern filling her voice.

Gary tore his eyes away from the mirror. "I'm fine. It's just...you know I hate my reflection."

"Oh my," the witch said. "It must be the moth wings."

"Moth wings?" Emera squeaked.

"I was out of butterfly wings. Oh, Dearie. It seems I've upset you so," the witch said, covering the mirror.

Emera's face contorted in horror. "Butterfly wings?"

"Deceased from natural causes I assure you," the witch said plucking a feather from Emera.

Emera yelped. "What was that for?"

"Now, some oil," the witch mumbled, ignoring Emera.

The witch ducked behind the counter, pulling out a jar filled with a clear fluid, a teacup, and a stick.

"Watch, my dears," she said.

The witch opened the lid of the jar. She grabbed the stick and pointed it at the jar.

The tip of what he inferred was a wand lit up with a sparkling glow, and a pea sized ball of oil floated in the air. The witch picked up the feather from the teacup and put it into the floating ball.

She waved her wand back and forth, the glow brightening as she did so. As soon as she did, the oil started spinning. It whirled like a tornado, and when it stopped, the feather was nowhere to be found. It had been obliterated.

The oil dropped into the teacup, and the old lady walked to Gary.

"Here, Dearie," offered the witch. "Put it to your nose, and smell it."

Gary took the cup and looked to Emera. Emera hesitated, before nodding.

Easing up, he lifted the cup to his nose and took a deep breath.

The smell he couldn't place, but his feelings were clear. Safety, comfort, joy, it was all there. He shut his eyes, and there was nothing else.

"Smells like home, Dearie?" the witch asked.

Home. Not a house, and definitely not his house. No, this was home.

"Here, Dearie," said the witch. Gary opened his eyes to see the same orb from earlier. He saw the girl again, except this time he wasn't scared. In fact, he felt those same feelings of happiness from earlier.

"The butterfly wings make all the difference, don't they?" the witch whispered.

"Yeah," Gary breathed out.

"Joy and the willingness to transform. To start anew, that is its power."

Emera walked towards Gary. She looked into the orb and frowned.

"I just see myself," she said.

The witch smiled. "White chrysanthemums. Their power is truth. It doesn't work on someone like you or me."

"I don't get it," admitted Emera.

Gary wasn't an idiot. Combined with the comforting potion and the feelings of ease he felt from the girl, he wasn't afraid of the conclusion he came to.

The witch in the glass was him.

"Dearie, don't make any hasty decisions now. The butterfly wings do make your inhibitions lower," the witch warned.

"However, my potions are not sentient," the witch continued. "They show you what you have buried deep inside."

Gary nodded. "I understand."

The witch smiled. "Think it over. I won't force what you don't want."

Gary bowed. "Thank you."

Emera furrowed her brow. "I'm confused, but thank you, nice witch lady."

"Please, call me Witch," she said, amusement showing on her face.

"I'm Emera. Thank you for having us."

Gary scratched the back of her head. "You wouldn't happen to have any chocolate, would you?"

Witch laughed and made her way to the counter.

"Theobroma cacao. The seeds stimulates the mind, and also..." Witch pulled out a chocolate bar.

"Makes a tasty treat," she smiled and handed the bar to Gary.

"Thank you," Gary said.

Emera pulled on Gary. "Come on, we should hurry back."

"East forty, and a hundred and two north," the witch reminded.

Gary nodded as Emera pulled her out the door.

"Let's both count steps this time," Emera said.

"Good idea," Gary said.

The counting helped ease Gary's heart. Without the potion, her feelings became volatile. There was no doubt in her choice, but the thought of leaving everything behind, leaving Emera behind, was nerve wrecking.

Emera, her best friend...Gary couldn't bear to consider how she would react to everything. Emera would find her, and Gary couldn't endure thinking about that now.

_One hundred and two._

"Alright," Emera exclaimed. "I'm going to rush back to my parents. See you later."

Gary waved and started towards her own house. She walked. Then, she was running. The house was in front of her all too soon.

There was nothing for her in there. No, she was heading to the backyard.

"Marianna," she called out. In a flash, the puffle was in her arms.

"I'll give you the chocolate soon. But first we need to go to a friend's house."

Marianna nuzzled into Gary's chest. Gary steeled herself, and started towards Witch's house.

They were in front of the house before long. Determined, Gary knocked on her door.

"Just a moment," Witch called out. A moment later, the door opened.

"Oh, Dearie, that was fast," she said. "But perhaps I should've known."

"Well, come now," Witch said, holding the door open.

Gary stepped inside. She set Marianna down and gave her the chocolate.

"Oh, what a sweetheart," Witch cooed.

"She can dig for gold," Gary reassured.

Witch laughed. "Dearie, my husband is Stones. I have enough gold for multiple lifetimes."

Gary blinked. "Stones? You don't mean The Great Captain Stoneskipper?"

Witch laughed. "Oh, Dearie, just call him Stones. I might die of laughter if you use anything else."

Gary nodded, still processing the information.

Witch stepped behind the counter. She pulled out a bottle with a brown fluid.

"This will last for three months. Keep in mind; the white chrysanthemums make this not easily reversible."

Gary took the potion and drank it without hesitation.

She didn't feel any change, but when Witch held out a mirror, she gasped.

The changes were subtle, but felt enormous to Gary. Her entire body had shrunk, most notably her shoulders, and her eyelashes were more visible.

Small changes, but they meant the world to Gary. After all these years, she was finally happy with how she looked.

"Don't get too excited now. I have something else," Witch said, gesturing towards a large chest.

Gary opened the chest and was awestruck.

"These clothes belonged to my daughters. I hope you can find something."

Certain garments jumped out at her. A brown wig, striped arm warmers, a blue witch hat, they all called for her.

Gary picked up and put the clothes on with care, her heart racing. She shut her eyes tight and turned to the witch and the mirror.

She didn't open them right away, couldn't open them right away. Her heart was pounding in her ears.

When she summoned the courage to look, she felt her eyes water, and tears soon poured out.

Marianna nuzzled into her foot, and Gary sobbed.

"Oh, Marianna," she said, picking her up. "These are happy tears, very happy tears."

"Oh, Dearie," Witch said, placing her hand on Gary's shoulder.

"It's me," Gary hiccupped. "It's me. It's finally me."

"A new girl," Witch said. "Now, tell me, what is this girl's name?"

"My name?" Gary pondered, petting Marianna. Marianna nuzzled into her arms, and it clicked.

"My name is Garianna."


End file.
